Love and Care
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Narsissa get's very Ill and Lockette is going too take care of her. But the Illness isn't a illness after all DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXTRA MESSAGE: I'M NOT GOING TOO CHANGE THE PLOT LINE SO IF YOUR NOT HAPPY WITH IT JUST DON'T READ& REVIEUW IT PLEASE!


Chapter 1: helping an elf

Narcissa's POV

I just came back from the** STUPID **camp nymphea had send me too! The others weren't around so I was all alone in the house. I popped on the bench and tried to ignore the way everything in me was hurting. I hoped the other came back soon. Maybe Rex Ore Lenny knew what was wrong with me. I think I have never felt what I'm feeling right now.

When I looked at the clock on the wall it was already 5 o clock. They should be back soon! And then… I tried to image their worried faces before me; I knew elves didn't feel compassion for the pixies. But, for each other, well, for each other we cared a bit. Not the way the pixies **LOVE** each other, but we care for the well-being of our friends. And if one of us gets ill, we will always help that one to get better.

I looked at the clock again. Only five minutes later then the last time I looked at the clock….. Meeeeeen! What took them so long? And were Femke? That stupid pixie-loving girl had to come back soon as well; she was always the one that cooked for us…. But suddenly something popped up in my mind: Femke was gone… we had driven her away!

"Come on you guys, come back…. I need you!"

I groaned as I stumbled to the toilet. I felt dizzy and warm …..Very warm

"_I hope I'm not ill, we don't have the money to buy medicines" _

I thought as I vomited in the toilet.

"_All right, I'm officially ill! Ore I'm nuts!" _

I got up and tried to get back to the bench again. But when I was halfway there, the clink of the front-door moved up and down.

"The door is open!"

I called as I threw myself on the bench again. I hoped to see rex, Lenny, and Yucca ore Floxy. Even the sign of that traitor Maxine would be a warm sign. But instead of the ones I cared about, that pixie girl Lockette came in. she looked around, probably searching for the one that called from behind the door.

"What do you want?

I snapped, as I tried to get up again, but I couldn't. The pain was **TOO** overwhelming.

"Narcissa, are you all right?"

Lockette said as she walked up to me to help me up. I could clearly see that she was

worried about me. despite the fact that she was a Pixie and I was **JUST** an elf, she

cared about me?

"I'm fine; you can see that, can't you?"

I mocked. The little portal pixie looked at me with a stern look. I think she noticed that I had vomit, because she looked at my face with a worried look. Not the kind of worried that my friends used. But really, really worried

"I think you're not as fine as you say you are"

She said with a tern look at my face.

"Can you see it?"

I snapped when I saw that she was still observing me. I think she already noticed that I'm not feeling well, but I wasn't going to tell her!

"well, I only came to tell you that your friends got arrested, and will be In jail the next eight to ten days, so if you want help, I suggest you get someone else to help you"

Lockette said as she made an attempt to leave. I could clearly see that she faked. She walked to the door with a very slow pass. I think she hoped I would call her back.

"_well, she will be wrong! I would __**NEVER EVER**__! Ask a pixie for help!" _

I thought as I stumbled back to the toilet. I felt I had to vomit again. I tried to swallow it, but it was too match. Before I knew it, I vomit on the carpet. I saw lockette turning around in the last flash of my consciousness. After that, everything around me went black…..

Lockette's POV

When I saw Narcissa passed out, my first impulse was getting away from here. Pixies never helped the elves. But Narcissa looked ill, **VERY** ill. I couldn't ignore her right now. If she died., I would never forgive myself. So I carefully scooped her up, so I could get her to my house…..

This was the first chapter of a brand new poppixie story! I would like to thank Alyiah and Lia for the inspiration they gave me for this story! I will combine their ideas for my newest story! I'm not going to tell them what's going to happen. But Floxy and Narcissa will fight in it! And lockette IS going to look after Narcissa for a while. I'm not sure the story will get a happy ending like you both wanted but we will see about that!

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW!**


End file.
